The complicated life
by Drunken0nuts
Summary: Join in the the human lives of the winx and there romcom journey.


**At Flora's Apartment**

It was Friday morning. Riven and Roy sat on the couch of Flora's apartment watching TV with their stomachs satisfied with the delicious breakfast they just had. Flora was busy cleaning up things in the kitchen while Helia sat in a corner of the hall reading newspaper.

"Dude, who would you choose out of the two girls?" Roy asked Riven pointing at the TV. "I guess the blonde one." replied Riven with a pervy smile on his face. "Forget about these girls. Who do you think would best to date from **our** girls?"he asked. "Well-"

"Stop it guys!" interrupted Flora before Roy could answer. She walked in front of the couch and switched the TV off. "Hey!" shouted both the boys. "Now listen up kids! You want to talk to talk about me and my girls then go do it somewhere else. Not at a place where I can hear it." she said angrily to the boys who were totally pissed at the fact that the TV was turned off.

"What did you just do?" asked Roy in an angry tone. "Well it's my TV. I do whatever I want with it. It's **my** apartment." Flora replied. "Owning the TV does not give you the right to remove two hot girls from my sight." said an angry Riven.

"Well, how is it that all you think about is stuff related to girls? How about focusing some of your thoughts into getting yourself a job, stop emptying my refrigerator and actually considering paying for the food at my café?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Hey! I do pay you! Also, about the stuff regarding girls, it can't be helped. It's in the DNA. Every man out there is the same." said Riven. "Very true!" said Roy nodding in total agreement. "Dear Riven, I think you should know that when I talk about payment I am referring to payment in cash and not your _'free acting class coupons'_. Also, not all boys are the same. Helia's not the same. Why don't you tell them Helia?" said Flora turning towards her boyfriend who was busy reading his newspaper.

"Yeah! Flora's right. Not everyone's like you." replied Helia and then went back to reading. "Look who's talking." said Roy and started laughing along with Riven. Helia was too busy reading his newspaper to take notice.

"Wh-What do you mean?" asked Flora. "Well, your future hubby is reading newspaper." said Roy. Flora blushed on the words 'future hubby'. "So what? He can't read?" she asked.

"You didn't quite get my words dear doll. Helia is reading **newspaper**."

"Yeah I heard you clearly the first time. So wh-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence finally realizing what Roy meant. She turned and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Uh, Helia?" Flora called out to him in an angry tune with a fake smile. "Yes honey?" Helia said looking up from the newspaper not having a hint of what was coming at his way. "What are you reading?" she asked. "Well since it's a newspaper I assume your answer would be that I am reading news." He replied. "Since when?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked pretty nervously with him being interrogated.

"Since when did you start reading newspapers?" she asked. "I thought there's nothing wrong in keeping yourself updated so I decided to give it a try." He said. Flora snatched the newspaper away from him and looked at the page he was looking at. What she saw made black fumes appear out of her body making Helia scared to death.

It's unusual for Flora to be angry anyways but when her super angry self comes out she can be really scary. She's like this totally different person to the point that sometimes you may think she has a split personality.

"You weren't reading any news. You were staring at the photos of the final contestants of Ms. America." Flora yelled.

"You might want to reconsider the idea of returning to my apartment next door unless you don't want be deaf by Flora's other self?" said Roy to Riven placing hands on his ears to cover them from the loud yelling. "And miss out all the fun! No way!" Riven replied. He was enjoying himself.

"I wasn't looking at the photos! I was reading the interviews of these i-i-inspiring women." said Helia defending himself. "So you mean to say that you were actually reading the news." she asked. "Yeah!" he replied. "Well in that case mind telling me what the headlines on the first page of this newspaper talk about?" she asked loudly.

Roy and Riven burst out laughing on the couch. "Smart move Flora!" said Riven.

Helia glared at both the boys and said "I hate you both." And turned to Flora and said "Honey, you know I love you right?"

"Forget it." She said. "All men are the same." She walked towards the couch and grabbed her coat. Helia walked towards the brown haired girl who was putting on her coat on. He hugged her from behind and said "But I don't love those contestants, I love you. See, that's the difference." he said. Flora turned to him and kissed him. "Well I am letting this slide but you better be careful that there isn't any 'next time' unless you don't wanna find yourself in the oven instead of food being baked."

"Promise!" he said. "But do you have to go?" he asked looking into her eyes and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Get a room people." said Riven. The couple glared at him.

"Why don't you leave then. Isn't this my apartment?" said Flora with black fumes emitting out of her. She turned to Helia and said "I have to go. Lily quit so I gotta help out Iris and Rose until I find a new employ. You have work today too."

"Yeah your right." Helia replied.

" How do you plan to go with your car not working anyways?" asked Flora.

"Well Brandon's coming to pick me up." He replied. "Bad to know that Lily quit. Is that why you are so angry today?"

"Nope, but rather the reason she quit." she said.

"And what might that be?" he asked. "Well you see a certain someone close to us slept with her and avoided her after that. When she finally got the chance to talk to him, he broke up with her. She found it too hard to face him every day at the café so out of anger she quit." Flora replied.

Roy and Helia glared at Riven. "Wh-Wh-What? It wasn't me this time!" he said in his defence. "It wasn't him." Flora said.

"Brandon" the three boys mumbled.

"So, is it a coincidence or do you hire people who have names after flowers?" asked a curious Roy.

"I prefer not to answer that right now" she said with her cheeks turning red. "Anyways I think you should pray for your friend to make it out alive today." Flora said cursing Brandon in her mind.

"Bye everyone!" She said waving at them. "Bye!" replied everyone.

Flora walked out and shut the door. As soon as she left the room Helia's smile disappeared. He turned and glared at the two boys who got him caught in his little act. "Friends like you are enemies in disguise." he said. He walked and sat on the other sofa beside Riven.

"Well anyways since Flora isn't here let me continue with my question." said Riven. "Which one of **our** girls would you date Roy?" he asked. "I guess Musa." Roy replied.

"What about you Helia?" asked Riven.

Helia glared at Riven while Roy chuckled. "What? Flora said not to talk in front of her. Well she's not here anymore."said Riven.

"Riven! I am already dating one of 'our' girls." Helia said.

"Yeah! So what? Are you choosing or not?" asked Riven.

"Riven?" both the boys yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey everyone" said a brown haired handsome man entering the door. "Hey!" everyone replied. "Boy! You're lucky. Any minutes early you would be facing the wrath of Flora's other self." said Roy.

"I know!" said Brandon. "I haven't been going to the café lately due to the same reason but I'll have to go there today since Bloom has something important to tell. She wants everyone there." He said . "Talking of Bloom reminds me that you are in big trouble Riven. She called me up at 2 in the morning and said that if I find you here then I should tell you that you would find yourself dead meat the next time you meet her."

"Oh no!" Riven panicked. "I got drunk yesterday at Roy's apartment and forgot to call her." He said. "She was awake till 2 worrying about me? Oh my god I am such a bad person."

"No!" said Brandon. "I mean you are a bad person for not calling your roommate but I don't think Bloom was up till 2 worrying about ya. Apparently she too got drunk out of happiness that her new book was a hit in the market and was awake the whole night listening to loud music. I can tell because you know it by the way she speaks when she's drunk and the music was loud enough to be heard from the phone." said Brandon. Roy and Helia laughes while Riven just sat with his lips sealed.

"We should leave Helia." said Brandon.

"Yeah" Helia replied walking towards the door.

"Brandon wait!" Riven called out to him. " Answer this before you go." He said."Which one of our girls would you date? Bloom or Techna?" he asked. Everyone glared at him again. "What?"he asked pretty confused. "Flora has some cameras installed or something?" he asked pretty annoyed as everyone kept glaring at him.

"Dude! Bloom's my sister. Ever heard of the term 'family'?" asked Brandon angrily. "Yeah like that matters." Said Riven walking up to the refrigerator to grab a tub of Ice cream.

"Leave him Brandon. Flora's bickering made him go insane." said Roy.

"He's just playing with ya. Let's leave." said Helia and thus the two left the room.

Later at evening Riven, Brandon and Roy along with a girl gathered at 'Bonjour café'. A waitress served their orders.

"Rose, think you forgot Riven's and mine order." Said Brandon to the waitress. "No I didn't." Rose replied. "Flora said that not to serve you both." She looked at Riven and said "She said if you want your order then you must pay." and then she turned to Brandon and said "I have an advice for you. If I were you I would leave by now". Saying that Rose walked away.

"Musa tell me one thing." Said Riven looking at the dark blue haired girl. " Were all the girls born mean like you?" he asked. "Nope." She replied. "We're only that way when we meet boys like you and Brandon."she said. "You slept with Lily didn't you Brandon?" Musa asked.

"How did you know?" he asked. "Lily seems to be missing and you were hitting on her since last week so…." she said. "What do you think of me as huh?" he asked. "The biggest playboy of the era." She replied with a smirk.

"Talks the one who hasn't had a boyfriend for a year now." said Riven in a teasing tone. "At least I can afford my own coffee and pay my rent." the girl replied angrily. Before Riven could answer back he got interrupted.

"Look who's here." said a familiar voice that made it difficult for Brandon to breathe. "Flora!" he said "I am sorry!" said Brandon. "Sorry! Is that al-" Flora said and stopped halfway when she saw Bloom at the café's entrance.

"Flora!" Bloom called out to Flora form the café's entrance. Now it became hard for Riven to breathe. Bloom approached the table everyone was seated at. "You got a minute Flora?" she asked. "Wait a sec."Flora replied. She turned towards a man at the counter. "Iris mind if I join you after 30 mins?" she asked him. "No problem!" he replied with a thumbs up.

Flora sat beside Musa, who was sitting next to Brandon while Bloom sat next to Roy. Riven was sitting at the head of the table.

"I got a favor to ask of you." Bloom said. "Yeah go on!" Flora replied. "A friend of mine is back in town and she has no place to stay .I would offer her mine but then Riven would flirt with her so do you think you can let her stay at your place only for a few days?" Bloom asked. "Bloom, I don't mind but your friend's a stranger and I don't know if Techna would be fine to have a stranger at home." said Flora.

"Oh don't worry! She's not a stranger. Techna knows her. She'll sleep in Techna's bedroom. Techna, her and I went to the same high school you know. We're friends since then." said Bloom. "Oh, then I guess there won't be any problem." said Flora. "What's her name by the way?" she asked.

"She goes by the name Stella Solaria." Said Bloom.

"Nooooooooooooooo" screamed Brandon and Roy. "Not that 'Men Assassinator' women." said Brandon freaking out. "Absolutely! Do not let her stay Flora." said Roy with fear written all over his face. Both the boys glared at Bloom. Their eyes told her how much they refused of letting Stella stay.

"C'mon guys. I knowwhat happened at high school. So what? You started it first. Didn't you start an 'I hate Stella club' with 20 other boys too?" asked Bloom.

"20!" yelled Flora, Musa and Riven out of shock.

"Wow! What did she ever do to you?" asked Musa. "We never talk about that." said Roy getting embarrassed remembering his past.

"Look at Mr. Red Cheeks. I am more interested to know what happened back then. Tell me Bloom." said Riven like GOSSIP GIRL.

"Shut up Riven! Its none of your business." said Brandon glaring at the smiling man. "I think I'll save the story for some other time" said Bloom.

Flora kept laughing as Riven kept on insisting Bloom to tell him about it while Roy kept trying his best to shut him up. Brandon on the other hand was all the more relaxed that Flora forgot about the Lily thing.

"How many days?" Flora asked Bloom. "Just a few days. As soon as Riven packs his stuff she'll move in with me." Bloom replied. "Hey! What do you mean pack my stuff? You can't throw me out like that." complained Riven. "And why not?" asked Bloom. "Well before you decide on anything you need to know one thing." said Riven looking straight into Bloom's eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" Riven asked.

"What?" Flora and Brandon yelled while Roy spilled the coffee he was drinking on Musa's dress while Musa was too shocked too care for any of that. Amidst all of that only Bloom remained calm.

"Riven you still have to pay the rent." she said.

"Even after we get married?" asked Riven. Bloom nodded in reply.

"Forget it. Who am I kidding? I can't fool ya" said Riven in disappointment.

"Wait a second! That was joke?" asked Brandon banging his hands on the table. "Yeah!" said Bloom and Riven together. "You didn't take Riven's words seriously did you? He was just trying to find out ways to avoid rent." said Bloom like it was an obvious thin. Flora just sighed at what happened.

"No! No! No! You don't give me that. I did not have a coffee from Roy's mouth spilled over me for nothing. Marry him!" said Musa angrily.

"Sorry about that!" said Roy. While everyone just laughed on what just happened. "Anyways, you haven't paid the rent for the last two years Riven. Not like a mind but still you need to get yourself a job. I know you want to focus on your acting career but until you get an opportunity that is good enough you must do something else to earn." Said Bloom with concern. "I know that. I'm sorry. I'll look for jobs." said Riven. "That's good because I am sick of paying at the restaurants for all your dates and the food isn't even for me ." whined Bloom.

"And where were you last night?" asked Bloom. "I got drunk at Roy's apartment yesterday and then I slept in Helia's room as he was with staying at Flora's apartment last night. Sorry I didn't call." apologized Riven. "Don't let it happen again." warned Bloom.

"BTW Bloom! Congrats! You new book's a hit. I am reading it and the story's awesome." said Musa. "Yeah congrats!" said the rest. "Thanks everyone!" replied Bloom.

"Didn't you have something important to tell?" asked Brandon. "Yes!" replied Bloom pretty excited. "I have an interview tomorrow. It's from 'Blue's Magazine'. A guy named Sky Eraklyon will be interviewing me tomorrow." said Bloom pretty excited. "Congrats!" said everyone. The 'Blue's Magazine' is a hit nowadays and apparently only very few people get talked about in it.

"Hey! I know Sky Eraklyon. We're best friends. He's a good guy. He was a client first but then we became best buddies" said Brandon proudly. "Oh really? Then how come we never meet often? I met him once when he took my interview last year and I gotta say he's good looking." said Musa.

"Oh dear god! It's a big dear diary moment! Shall we go shopping? What do you say Flora?" aid Riven mocking Musa. Musa glared at him."Why should I introduce him to you when you never take us to one of your celebrity parties?" asked Brandon.

"First of all it's not a party. It's a music launch. Second, you know why I do it." said Musa while everyone got embarrassed. Last time when Musa took everyone to the launch, it turned out a mess. Bloom kept touching every famous person trying to find out if they were real. Flora kept fainting with every famous person she met and poor Helia had to carry her around. Brandon and Riven on the other hand kept flirting with every girl in the room. Roy got badly drunk and Techna didn't even have time to come.

"Sorry!" was all that the other could say.

"Well I better get back to work now." said Flora and was about to get up when Riven stopped her. "Wait!" he said. "You think I can work here? You need an employ right?" asked Riven.

" Why? So you can break all the plates and cups and flirt with all the girls?" teased Musa. "Shut up tomboy!" said Riven. Theese two will surely one day be stated in the history textbooks as the cause of World War 3.

"I'll have to agree with Musa on this Riven." Said Flora. " I would hate to fire you for the eighth time in the same year. I don't think you can handle it well but there were pretty good job requirements on the newspaper today tough." said Flora.

"I thought that you could brag on in future about me working here when I become a famous actor and all but let it be. I'll go look for the newspaper." said Riven.

Amidst all this Bloom realized that someone was missing. "Where's Techna?" she asked. "Yeah where is she?" asked Flora looking at Roy and Riven. "How are we supposed to know? She is your roommate. You should know it." said Roy. Flora's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't!" she said loudly.

Roy and Riven realized what she meant and their eyes too became wide. "She wasn't in her room was she?" asked Riven. "That's absurd!" said Roy. "She would've called by now if it is what you think it is that I don't think it is because if it is what you think it is then we're dead Riven." said Roy pretty much freaking out by now. "She left her phone at the office yesterday and the telephone at home isn't working." said Flora.

"Oh my God! We locked Techna!" laughed Riven. "Riven?" said everyone glaring at him. Riven realized what was the situation and finally panicked out "Oh my god! We locked Techna! I am dead!" He shouted and got up. Everyone in the café turned to look at him in a weird way. "Just practicing a Russian play. Come back tomorrow to watch it." said Flora to handle the situation.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead" Riven and Roy kept shouting as they ran out of the café probably headed towards Flora's apartment. Customers at the café stared at their table once the shouting voices couldn't be heard anymore. "Still practicing!" said Brandon looking at them and the customers stopped staring. "Tell those guys that they owe me a Russian play tomorrow." said Flora and went back to working.

 **At Flora's Apartment**

 **Techna's POV**

I woke up in the morning today at 11:30 to find myself asleep. "Oh no!" I yelled. I was supposed to submit the report today by 10:00 in the morning. My Boss was supposed to return from England today. He'll probably fire me today. Oh god! What do I do? I got up from bed and walked out. "Flora?" I said as I entered the hall. I found no one. I looked everywhere but nowhere was a sign of her. I assumed she must've left for the café.

I took a shower and got dresses as quickly as possible. I entered the hall and walked up to the fridge. Flora keeps the second set of keys there for situations like this but I didn't find it. I tried looking under the fridge and everywhere it could've gone. I walked up to the main door. I tried opening it but was locked. I am definitely getting fired and God isn't being any helpful locking me up in here.

I tried calling her through the telephone but out of all the days this f***ed up telephone had to stop working today. Why the hell did I leave my phone at the office. What do I do now. This is the top floor. No one's gonna come here. Shouting from the window and balcony wouldn't help either since our apartment faces on the other side of the street where you can only spot a fly passing by. What a wonderful day it is.

I am losing my job, I am locked up in here and I feel hungry. Better go get myself some food from the fridge. It's not like I'm in rush or something, so why starve? I walked up to the fridge, opened it and scanned it.

"Where did all the food go?" I yelled. There wasn't anything for me to eat in there. I don't know how to cook and raw vegetables ain't gonna kill my hunger. I remember there was some ice cream in the freezer. I opened it but I didn't find any ice cream. Flora and Helia don't have such a big apetite. Even if Helia did, Flora would make sure there's something left for me. What the hell happened in here? Ghost of Captain Jack Sparrow came in and looted everything along with the keys?

 **After two hours**

I am dying. I need food. I want to go to office. Somebody help! I lay at the couch watching TV when I heard footsteps behind the main door. I heard voices of children counting backwards. Listening from the conversation it felt like they were planning to race from the top floor to the bottom one. I tried calling out to them from inside. "Hey kids! You hear me? I got locked in by mistake. Can you call any of your parents to help me out of here."

"A thief!" I heard a girl say. "No I'm not a thief. I'm a resident here." I said. Kids nowadays! Parents let them watch too much TV. "I'll call my parents." I heard a boy say. Thank God! Finally!

"No, it's a ghost. Didn't you hear weird animal voices yesterday coming from this floor?" said another boy and as soon as he did that, the kids outside the door rand down screaming. "No. I am not a ghost. The animal sounds are Riven and Roy next door singing whenever they're together and drunk." I shouted on top of my lungs but there wasn't anyone left to hear it as all the kids ran away.

Wait a sec! Animal voices? Riven and Roy? That's it! Roy locked me in and Riven ate away all the food. I swear they'll be dead when they get back here.

 **At 8:30pm outside Flora's Apartment**

 **No one's POV**

"You open the door!" said Riven. "No you do" said Roy. "You locked the door so it makes more sense if you open it." said Riven. "No! Since I locked the door it makes even more sense that you open it." said Roy.

"Anyone out there?" came a familiar voice from inside the door. "It's Techna!" Roy whisperes. "Look boy you have a well settled business and earn fair enough from it but I am still jobless so it's the best you open the door first and die." whispered Riven. "No! Since I got a business to look after and you're jobless, it's much better that you die. Go ahead." Whispered Roy.

"I can hear you Roy and Riven and I know it's you so quickly open the door. I won't do anything." Shouted Techna. "Really?" asked both boys. "Really!" she replied. "Okay then!" said Roy.

 **Half an hour later**

Flora knocked at the door of her apartment. Bloom, Brandon and Musa tagged along with her. They couldn't resist the thought of Riven and Roy being punished. Techna opened the door. "Everyone's here!" she said. Flora and the rest entered the apartment.

"No more Techna!" Riven said with a lot of pain in his voice. He was sitting at the dining with various plates on the table but out of all the plates only three had cookies left in them. "I can't eat no more. Have mercy Techna!" screamed Roy, who was also sitting at the dining.

"What?" Bloom said in shock as she entered along with others. "They lock you up for hours and then they get to have cookies? That's it! I mean you won't punish them?" she asked Techna. "Cookies!" said Brandon walking towards the table. "I'll have some too!"he said.

"Yeah go ahead! I made them." said Techan with a big smirk. As soon as Brandon heard those words he quicky started walking the other way. "I am full. God, I want to have some bit I can't or my stomach'll explode." He said. Musa and Bloom couldn't control laughing while Flora worried about the mess her kitchen was in. After all everyone knows it that Techna's the cooking is very bad. Very, very bad.

"Flora, save us!" the boys being tortured said. "Oh dear!" said Flora with a sigh. "Do not side with them Flora." warned Techna. "I was anyways running late. I still had a chance to go and beg to my boss to not fire me but I got locked in and now I know it for sure that I am fired. I even typed an apology letter while I was locked in and just in case if that doesn't work, I also typed a resignation letter."she said.

"What's the recipe Techna?" asked Musa totally pleased with the sight of Riven and Roy being tortured. Techna chuckled and said "Yeah, I added some cream, butter, salt, coco powder, crushed almonds, cheese, jam, olive oil and-"

"Stop it!" interrupted Flora. "It's like hearing cookies being murdered." she said. "I'll go check the kitchen." Musa, Brandon and Bloom kept laughing while Riven and Roy gained calories.

"You seem pretty stressed with work lately. What's up with you?" asked Bloom to Techna. "Well everything was fine until one fine day I made a mistake to attend my Boss's daughter's wedding. Ever since then my boss has been taking out his grudge on me."

"What did you do to him?" asked Brandon as he sat on the couch. Musa, Bloom and Techna also did the same. Techna started narrating the story.

"Well, you see, I was at the wedding and the bridesmaid turned ill. Turned out that the bride did not have much friends and the once she had were all boys." She said. "Wait, why's that?" Brandon asked. "Well, she's not very outgoing and an introvert. She works as a coach of a boy's rugby team and so all her friends are males." she replied.

"So what happened next?" asked Flora as she joined them in too. "Yeah., so my boss came up to me and asked me to be the bridesmaid and I agreed to it. I was standing with a bouquet in my hands beside the bride while they took oaths until a bee appeared out of the bouquet. I freaked out and the bouquet flew right off my hands and hit the face of the minister." Said Techna.

"What? Your boss hates you for that stupid reason?" asked Bloom.

"No. The story isn't over yet. The flowers in the bouquet were red roses. Apparently turn out that the minister was allergic to pollens. He kept sneezing and wasn't able to speak till 15 mins but after that hehis sneexing stopped and he was able to speak up." said Techna

"So what's the problem then?"asked Musa. "The story still isn't over. Weddings are a costly affair and when the minister wasn't able to speak for 15 mins, my boss panicked out. He has a bad health and already had 2 strokes of heart attack. He had his third one in those 15 mins. The wedding stopped and he was rushed into hospital." Techan said.

" Luckily it wasn't that major and so he survived. He's pretty old. When I went in his room to visit him, he was resting on the hospital bed. I stood there for 20 mins but he still was asleep and so I deided to sit down but there wasn't any chair around there. So, I saw a little space at the corner of the bed and decided to sit there. I sat and relaxed my hand at the back but my right hand felt something it shouldn't have and my boss woke up." She said.

"That something w-w-what was it?" asked Musa. Techan's cheeks turned red. "That something was his thing." said Techna.

"Woah!" said everyone.

"Poor you" said Bloom.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"And so ever since then he has been bombarding me with work. He gave this very important job to. He had to leave for England for some family emergency and was supposed to return today. I was supposed to turn in my reports today by10:00 am. My boss's name is Mike Anderson and this very person will be firing me for missing out on very important job. I wonder why he hasn't called me yet." said Techna.

 **Half an hour later**

"Riven and Roy!" yelled Flora. "Go sleep somewhere else. This isn't your bed. It's a couch." she said. But the boys refused to do so. Apparently the cookies took a great toll on them.

"Umm Flora?" called out Bloom. "I don't think those two are a matter of concern right now. It's Techna you should be worrying about." she said to Flora. Flora turned to Techna. The magenta haired girl has been continuously speaking "I am fired!" for the past half an hour. She has entered her own dimension of misery.

That's when someone knocked on the door. "I'll go get it. Might be Helia." aid Musa walking up to the door. "It's Stella Solaria. I am a friend of Bloom Domino" came a voice through the intercom.

"Noooooooo!" shouted Brandon. Roy would've done that too only if he had the energy to. "Stella?" what is she doing her?" asked Techna breaking out of her trance. "Long story!" said Bloom with a smile.

Musa opened the door to find a beautiful blonde woman standing there. "Come in!" said Musa.

"Hey!" said Bloom walking up to her. "Hey!" replied Stella. They hugged eachother. "Let me introduce to everyone." Said Bloom as Stella walked up and sat on a chair at the dining since the couches were preoccupied buy sleeping men and misery woman.

"This is Musa!" said Bloom pointing at the dark blue haired girl. "I know her! You are a music composer. I saw you on a magazine once." said Stella. "And remember my brother Brandon?" asked Bloom pointing at him. "Of course!" said Stella waving at him. "That's flora." said Bloom pointing at the brown haired girl. "Thanks for letting me stay." Said Stella. "You're welcome!" replied Flora.

"That's Riven and Roy on the couch. They aren't in good condition since they had Techna's cooking. said Bloom. "Oh it's the creep from high school!" said Stella waving at Roy. "Nice to meet you again! I'm sorry you had to eat Techna's cooking." said Stella. Musa was laughing while Roy was mentally cursing.

"That's Techna!" said Bloom pointing at the magenta haired girl. "Where?" asked Stella. "Right there!" Bloom said pointing again. "No, still can't see!" said Stella. "Me?" said Techna waving at Stella. "Y-Y-You're kidding. You're not Techna. Where is she?" asked a laughing Stella.

"It's me!" said Techna.

"No she was this big girl with long hairs." Said Stella.

"Me!" relied techna

"No! She used to wear gig round spectacles." Said Stella.

"Me!" replied Techna.

"No! She was this boring, no fashion, nerd who would fake valentine day's letter, drink a carton of milk in one go and a really, really bad cook." Said Stella.

"Still me." Said Techna

"No-

"She's changed but she really is Techna." said Bloom interrupting Stella. "You had a surgery?" asked Stella with concern. "Umm no!" said Techna. "Wow!" replied Stella. Stella walked up to Techna and hugged her. "Why don't you go in my room and get changed?" asked Techna. "Yeah sure!" replied Stella.

She turned to Brandon and said. "Brandon, my stuff is outside. Go get it." She said that and entered Techna's room. As soon as the room's door shut, Techna and Roy spoke together- "I hate her!". "What? Even you Techna?" asked Bloom. "Yeah ever since she entered this apartment's door and talked to me." Techna replie. "Wow! All I know is that she got Roy to talk in that condition." said Musa with a chuckle.

"Why? I like her." Said Brandon as he got Stella's stuff inside. "Even tough she made you carry her stuff?" asked Techna. "Yes! She's changed." Said Brandon. "Brandon you don't like her! You only kept staring at her chest." said Musa. "Oh! So were we talking about personality?" asked Brandon.

"Look guys! She's nice." said Bloom. "As for you Techna, no one from high school would recognize you and Roy you gotta accept that you were a creep." said Bloom. "Hey!" shouted Roy. "What? You used to pretend talk to ghosts at the back of the library!" said Bloom "What?" asked Flora, Musa and Riven. "Look, Riven's talking now!" said Brandon. "And no flirting with Stella!" Bloom warned Brandon.

 **After 30 mins at dinner table**

Everyone was eating at the dinner table while Roy and Riven still lay o the couch. "So how a princess like you end up at New York with no money?" asked Techna. "You see I fell in love with this guy from New York whom daddy didn't approve of." she said. "Why?" asked Musa.

"Well, we met when he was in England for some work and fell in love. But daddy didn't like him since he was 62 years old." said Stella. "What?" said Brandon spitting water on Musa's dress again. "Why does everyone keep doing that to me?" said an angry Musa. "Sorry!" said Brandon. "62!" he said looking back at Stella. "That's the same age as your father's."

"Don't act the same way my father did. We love eachother." said Stella. "Funny thing! My boss returned from England today too and he is around the same age and he'll fire me tomorrow." said a miserable Techna taking a sip of her drink. "Sorry about that!" said Stella. "So I missed him when he returned to New York and I wanted to be here. So we decided that he'll take me to New York with him and then we'll talk things out on how to convince Dad." She said. "You didn't!" said Flora.

"So he came back to England and I left with him without informing daddy." said Stella. "I am calling your father right now!" said an angry Bloom. "Wait!" screamed Stella. "Listen to me first." she said. "So I landed on New York yesterday night and my boyfriend had a weak health. He had his fourth stroke of heart attack today and he died." said a crying Stella. "Oh god!" said Musa. The girlsgot up from their chairs and group hugged her while Brandon offered a napkin. "He-He's name was Mike Anderson." Said a sobbing Stella.

"What?" said everyone. "Wh-what was the name again?" asked Techna. "Mike Anderson" said Stella in tears. "I still have my job!" yelled Techna. Everyone stared at her. "But that's not the time for it right?" said Techna coming back to her senses. "I feel sorry for you and bad For Mike. I'll visit his family tomorrow. You can come with me?" she said. "Thanks but I already met them!" said Stella.

"How do I tell dad?" said Stella. "Don't worry! He knows." Said Bloom. "What?" asked Stella. "he's your dad. He would support your decision, he just didn't felt that your relationship was right. He knew you were planning to come here as your boyfriend had already talked to him without telling you since you told him not so. So, he called me in advance and asked me to take care of you." said Bloom.

"You need to grow up and stop living off your father's salary and so he thought it would be best that you stayed with me. He doesn't know about what happened to Mike. So I think you better tell him that."

"Woah, data overloaded. Too much to process." Said Riven from the couch. "Good grief!" said Roy. "You knew? More importantly, my father knew? Mike told him?" asked Stella. "He never mentioned the name of your boyfriend or the age. Now I know why!" said Bloom.


End file.
